Bruce Tellmor
Another Main character. Bruce, a mechanic genius. Looks Bruce is a brown/ orange mouse with black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears black rimmed glasses. Like Elliot, he mostly wears his work clothes that consist out of a brown/ orange shirt, a bow, dark purple jeans and grey shoes. If he doesn't wear his work clothes, he wears sweaters. Personality Bruce is a shy, intelligent and creative boy. He is very shy around people he doesn't know and is not really much of a talker. But don't let his coldness fool you, he is actaully a real nice person who loves making jokes. As the "Nerd"- cliche demands, he's watching cartoons and anime, has a big Manga collection, loves to play video games (esspecailly with Elliot) and reading books. He is really good at engeneering and loves to build and read stuff about maschines. When it comes to love or perverted stuff he shuts and blushes. He isn't a ladies man but, a gentleman. He has maners after all his mom told him everything he has to know. His humor is dark, he loves to joke about death. When he has to talk to strangers, he sound depressiv and tired. What is normal because he is tired and depressiv. This man tried to kill himself 10 times, is very depressiv, has slight OCD, schizophrenia and spents his time on the internet and tells his problems there because he has trust issues and in the internet nobody knows your real name. Story Born in Florida, he was meant for hot weather. His father was a british druck driver and his mom a texan engenier. He and his 2 older sisters where really close friends. Everything was okay until, he hit the age of 10 (5th grade). His dad wanted more of him, more work and better results in his sport grades. He started to hit him and his sisters too. His after 3 months he finally got informed by his mother, that his father lost his job, because he was accused for raping a woker, and started to drink. That made him so angry. In the end, Bruce finished school with straight A's, besides sport..... he had a B in it. The abuse got worse and worse until it happend. His father hit his mother again, he was drunk and screamed at her ad suddenly, he heart a crash and a loud, earringing sound. His father hit his mother so hard, she fell on the the stone kitchen counter. She bleeded out. He ran up, told his sisters and they wanted to run away but, his father stopped them. He told them that, if they don' listen to him and tell anyone of what happend, he would do the same thing to them. Years past and his dad got worse, one of his sister ran away and the other one.... well let's just say, Daddy has kinks. He ran away and bought himself a apartment in LA. There he bacame a police officer and thx to his hacker and computer skills, they took him as an agent. On his 22th birthday he moved to Chicago and there he met Elliot and his crew. They became friends and a team. But, his dad had new friends too. He befriended himself with his boss Mr Mulligan. Other things Strengths: - Very intellingent - Very good at hacking - And good with maschines ( he could build robots) - He's very open and caring in the internet Weakness: - Shy around new, unknown people - Clumsy - Not very fast in running - He only uses his maschines to fight - He´s scared of bugs Other fun facts * He fights with selfmade weapons * His voice is a mix between a british and an texan accent * He can speak English, spanish, french and learns Korean and portuguese from Elliot * He is a good singer * He can play: guitar, keyboard and is a good DJ * Elliot is to him like a father or a big brother * Jack an Damien are his weapon partners * His Rolereversal name is Dunce Tellmor and his Genderbend version is Brenda * The name of his siters are Julie and Bernette, both older than him * Damien always calls him "Bruce ma boi" Category:Male Category:Main character Category:Mouse Category:Good Category:Character